


do you think about me too?

by kennelsfordogs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, it's subtly australian lol, jaemin is a demigod, nahyuck are bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennelsfordogs/pseuds/kennelsfordogs
Summary: “So, does that mean Donghyuck’s going home in a month?”“If we do it right,” Jaemin responded. “Which we should.”“That’s great!” Yukhei turned to Donghyuck, who was pouting. “What?”“You just want to get rid of me!”ordonghyuck is a greek god fallen to earth, and yukhei is just your average high school student





	1. one

The crack of thunder up ahead only made Yukhei sprint faster, his feet hitting the hard pavement with a splash each time. Fuck Australia, Yukhei thought, struggling to keep the endless stream of water out of his eyes. Just this morning, the sun had been beating down as Yukhei had struggled to make it to school on time. Head down, he pulled his blazer tighter around him as he dashed across the footbridge towards his street. One moment, Yukhei’s foot was on the ground, and in the next he felt his entire body hit the concrete, groaning at the impact.

“Shit.” Yukhei muttered, already dreading how soaked his back would be.

Standing up, he craned his neck behind him, trying to get a peek at the damage, but instead of glimpsing a massive wet patch, something drew his eyes to the figure sitting on the dreary footpath. A boy that looked around Yukhei’s age, was curled up in the foetal position, shivers running across his body. Yukhei walked closer, noting the boy’s small physique.

“Hey,” Yukhei knelt down. “You okay? I mean… do you have anywhere to go? While it rains, at least.”

The boy stared back at him with chocolate brown eyes, before slowly shaking his head. He didn’t look prepared for anything, sitting out here, just him and the thin items of clothing that covered his body.

Sighing, Yukhei racked his brain for options. He could either leave the boy here, which would hurt Yukhei’s heart just a bit too much, or take him home, at least for a bit. Just until the weather cleared up, he told himself. Kun wouldn’t mind. Would he? Before he could regret it, Yukhei scooped up the other boy, the rain still pouring down like a waterfall.

In the five minutes that it took to safely arrive at the front door, the smaller boy had let his eyes flutter shut, drifting into an uneasy sleep. At the sight of the pink terrace that Yukhei called home, his walk sped up, making his way up the front steps. Yukhei fished his house keys out of his pocket, struggling to carry the boy without waking him at the same time. At this point, the rain had completely soaked through Yukhei’s uniform, his hair sticking to his face. Hurriedly flicking off his shoes, as he opened the door, Yukhei rushed to the couch, placing the bundle down before grabbing several blankets to wrap the shivering figure with. Drying off the boy’s golden-brown hair, Yukhei turned on the heater, glancing at the silent figure before heading into the kitchen to grab a snack.

Where could he have come from? Yukhei wondered as he fed himself a TimTam. He’d never seen him before, and Yukhei walked the same route to and from school every day. He didn’t even have anything with him, making the situation even stranger. He just had to hope he wasn’t dangerous or anything, Yukhei didn’t want to have accidentally brought a murderer into his home. Yukhei shook his head, the boy wasn’t a murderer, he was being silly.

Yukhei turned his eyes down to the practice maths test that was sitting, lonely on his desk. Starting the timer, he picked up his pen.  
Cooking dinner was a disaster. Yukhei honestly wasn’t sure why Kun still trusted him to provide their evening meal when it usually (read: every time) turned out an uneatable mess. Yukhei sighed, mindlessly stirring the stir-fry he was trying not to burn while simultaneously dancing along to the radio. Mid-spin, Yukhei found that his head would no longer move past a certain point. An arm had wrapped itself around his neck and Yukhei quickly dropped the spoon, twisting his head upwards to catch a glimpse of the culprit. The smidge of golden-brown hair at the edge of his vision was enough to notify him. Maybe he really was a murderer? Yukhei’s heartbeat sped up, panic starting to set in. Before he had a chance to protest, the boy tightened his grip.

“Who are you? Where am I? Where’s my father?” The questions ran off the boy’s tongue as though he were running a race with his words.

“Woah, slow down.” Yukhei gestured at the arm currently restricting him from moving. “I can answer your questions, just… could you let me breathe a little? Maybe stand comfortably?” He joked, despite his pounding heartbeat.

There was a pause, then Yukhei felt the weight lift from around his shoulders. Standing up fully, he was probably a head taller than the other teen, who was presently glaring at Yukhei with an intensity that would invoke fear in even the bravest of people.

“One question at a time,” Yukhei said. “First, I’m Yukhei!” He grinned, attempting to look as less intimidating as possible. No need to scare his new guest, who was also a potential murderer. “I found you this afternoon, in the rain. Are you okay?”

The boy only glared in response.

“Where am I?”

“Sydney.”

The only reaction was a shift from aggressive to confused. Okay, maybe he was just a lost teenager.

“Sydney?” The boy asked.

“Australia,”Yukhei responded. “Y’know, the large island country in the middle of fucking nowhere?”

Again, no response.

“Look, you can use my phone to call whoever, and I’ve also made dinner, if you want food?” Yukhei pointed down at the chicken and veggies that were, by that point, burnt. “Oh.”

“Am I…” The boy paused. “Are you human?” He asked slowly, with a curious look.

What kind of question was that? Yukhei thought.

“Uh, yeah? I mean, what else would I be?” He answered, shifting his attention to the state of dinner. Kun really was going to be annoyed. Sighing, he cut up more vegetables for round two of cooking, reckoning he could salvage the chicken.

“Oh my gods,” whispered the boy. “You’re a mortal. I’m in the mortal world.”

“You are indeed.”  
  


\----

 

Yukhei hadn’t even noticed Kun enter the house.

“Sit down, sit down.” He said to their guest. “You can explain everything over dinner.”

Yukhei hadn’t moved from his position next to the stove. “Um… I’m not sure when dinner will…”

“I brought something back just in case.” Kun waved a bag full of takeaway, placing it on their small, wooden table.

Yukhei’s face instantly brightened at the prospect of food. “You’re a lifesaver.”

Digging into the Thai takeaway Kun had brought home, Yukhei turned to the boy that had been sitting at the table in silence. “What’s your name, anyway?”

He looked up. “Me?”

Yukhei nodded.

“Donghyuck.”

“I found him on the bridge.” Yukhei explained to Kun, whose expression shifted at the mention of the bridge. “Sorry for not asking you before I took him home, I –”

Kun held up a hand. “Where are you from, Donghyuck?” Kun asked gently, “I think I should be able to help.”  
“I’m from the underworld.”

“The what?” Yukhei interjected. That was no part of Sydney he had ever heard of.

Kun shot him a look. “Who are your parents?” He asked, turning his attention back to Donghyuck.

“My father is Hades, my mother Persephone.”

Kun nodded. “I see. Have you tried leaving?”

“It doesn’t work,” Donghyuck said with a sigh.

“What about your other powers?”

Donghyuck shook his head. “Nothing.”

Yukhei’s eyes flicked between the two men, mind spinning as he thought through what he had just heard. Hades… wasn’t that some type of mythology? And powers? Was Donghyuck some kind of…god? And how was Kun so calm?

“Would someone please explain what’s going on?”

Kun glanced at Donghyuck. “Please excuse us.”

Kun led Yukhei into the living room, before turning around and saying in a hushed tone, “What do you know about Greek mythology?”

“Not much… “So it was mythology! Yukhei knew paying attention in history would be useful at some point. “But those people he mentioned… his parents, who exactly are they?”

“Hades, his father, is the god of the dead and the underworld, while his mother, Persephone is the goddess of springtime, and the queen of the underworld.” Kun’s eyes seemed to drift away for a second, as though he were reminiscing about a better time. “You’ve picked up a minor god.” He said, turning his attention back to Yukhei.

Yukhei opened and closed his mouth. “A… a minor god?”

“It sounds like he’s trapped here, at least for the time being. I’ll try to figure something out, I know some people.”

“Uh, what kind of people, exactly?” Yukhei asked, surprised that his cousin would have any sort of strange connections.

“Let’s just say… they too would have alliances to certain Greek deities.”

Yukhei simply nodded, his mind too boggled to think too deeply about how Kun would know people… related… to Greek deities.

“You okay to go back now?” Kun asked, noticing Yukhei’s silence.

“Yeah.”

 

\----

  
Donghyuck was pouting into his plate, still picking at the food as his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. The expression made him look adorable, Yukhei thought.

Donghyuck looked up. “Don’t call me that!”

“Did I say that aloud?” Yukhei yelped, covering his mouth.

Kun rolled his eyes. “Yukhei why don’t you find something for Donghyuck to wear, at least for tonight. We can go shopping tomorrow. Donghyuck,” he turned his attention to the smaller boy. “I’m going to try to get you home, but it might take time. You’re welcome to stay here, and I’ll even try to get you enrolled at Yukhei’s school.”

“Thank you,” Donghyuck expression grew serious. “I just don’t know how this could have happened…”

“No need to worry, everything will be fine.” Kun patted Donghyuck on the shoulder. Yukhei’s respect for his older cousin had grown significantly this evening, with his stress-free handling of the situation as well as his bizarre knowledge of Greek mythology. “You can set up the air mattress in your room.” He said to Yukhei, who hopped out of his seat.

Grabbing the air mattress from the storeroom, Yukhei hurriedly set up the temporary bed on the floor of his bedroom, eager to have a reason not to do the washing up. Donghyuck silently followed him, taking in the clothes strewn across the room, the desk by the window, and Yukhei’s terrible attempt at making his bed. Yukhei rifled through his wardrobe, throwing Donghyuck his findings.

“Those are the smallest things I could find. They’re probably still-”

Donghyuck looked through the clothes. A massive t-shirt, along with a pair of track pants that would probably, no definitely, hit the floor.

“You’d probably be better off with Kun’s clothes, honestly,” Yukhei said, once he saw Donghyuck hold up the t-shirt against himself. “The bathroom’s the second door to the left.”

Once Donghyuck had left the room, Yukhei quickly changed, then threw himself down on his bed, letting his eyes drift shut. His day had been ridiculously uneventful, boring even. Then he brought Donghyuck home, and everything spiralled into… just plain weird. How was he going to explain this to his friends? Donghyuck was his… cousin? His long-lost friend? A sudden exchange student?

Donghyuck re-entered the room quietly, Yukhei still pondering over his thoughts.

“Hey.”

Yukhei reopened his eyes and sat up. Donghyuck was now wearing the t-shirt Yukhei had given him, but as a dress, the hem reaching his mid-thigh. The grey track pants were still in his hand.

“Sorry, they were huge, and well… this was long enough anyway.”

“Oh.” Yukhei’s eyes trailed down Donghyuck’s legs, thoughts spiralling, before he turned his attention back to Donghyuck’s face. “You can leave the trackies anywhere, my room’s a mess as it is. Um… are you tired?”

Donghyuck hummed as he sat down on the mattress. “Kind of.”  
“I’ll turn the lights out then, if that’s okay?”

Donghyuck nodded, crawling under the doona. Yukhei dashed for the lights, clambering back into his bed as the room turned pitch-black. Donghyuck had turned over on his side, breaths coming even and steady as he lost himself to his dreams.

 

\---

  
“So, I’ll meet you guys in Cotton On in 45 minutes, okay?”

Yukhei nodded, grabbing Donghyuck’s hand as Kun walked toward Coles. “Come on, let’s get Chatime.”

Westfield was ridiculously busy, as per normal, and Yukhei led Donghyuck through the labyrinth of shops designed for shoppers to get lost inside. The white floors and bright lights seemed to overwhelm Donghyuck, who’s eyes moved from shop to shop too quickly.

“Have you ever had bubble tea before?”

Donghyuck shook his head.

“Man, you’ve never lived. It’s tea, right, but you can get it in tons of different flavours and add toppings. Wanna choose a flavour?” He asks, pointing at the illuminated sign displaying the menu. “Other companies have other flavours too, Chatime’s just the most convenient.”  
Finally deciding for himself, Yukhei glanced over at Donghyuck, who was immersed in studying the menu with great intensity. “Do you know what you want?”

“Can I just have a sip of yours?” Donghyuck asked shyly.

“Sure. Could I have a large chocolate milk tea with pearls?” Yukhei asked the shopkeeper.

While they were preparing the drink Donghyuck continued observing the huge assortment of shops surrounding the small Chatime booth. Customers moved in and out, some carrying large bags, some carrying none.

“That’s Maccas,” Yukhei said, noticing Donghyuck’s interest in the surrounding shops. “They make food. Over there’s Sephora, which is makeup.” Yukhei continued listing off the various shops as well as what they sell, grabbing his drink when they called his name.

“Just Jeans is upstairs, if you want to start there?”

Yukhei handed his drink to Donghyuck, watching as his face lit up as he had a sip.

As Donghyuck tried on some clothes, Yukhei settled down on one of the few chairs in the shop, grinning to himself. Donghyuck was just that cute. Despite having only known him for a day, Yukhei could tell that Donghyuck had taken a special place in his heart. His naivety about the human world had already brought bouts of laughter, and Yukhei was glad for the distraction, although it meant he was very behind on his latest geography assignment. There had been no developments yet with Kun, and Yukhei desperately wanted to find out even a snippet of information to help the shorter boy. Last night, he could have sworn he’d been woken up by the sound of sniffling coming from Donghyuck’s bed, but Yukhei was too scared to reach out and comfort him, preferring to lie in the dark and will himself back to sleep, mouth turned into a frown at the thought of his friend in distress. Friend. Could Yukhei even call Donghyuck his friend yet?

Just then, Donghyuck exited the change rooms.

“Can we get these?” He held up a handful of clothes.

“Sure!” Yukhei grinned, leading Donghyuck towards the counter and taking out his wallet, the other boy jumping excitedly.

As they walked into Cotton On, Kun approached them, hands full with bags of shopping.

“I can take some of those.” Yukhei grabbed a couple of the bags from Kun.

“I can-” Donghyuck started, making a move to take a bag.

Kun waved him off. “Go choose some clothes.”

Donghyuck smiled and sprinted off into the shop.

“Do you need anything new?” Kun asked Yukhei.

“Nah,” Yukhei said, shaking his head.

They fell into comfortable silence, Yukhei bouncing his knee up and down as he, once again, sat himself down in one of the conveniently located chairs.

“Hey, you never explained. How do you know all this stuff about like, where Donghyuck’s from? And all that Greek mythology stuff?” Yukhei asked with caution, not wanting to bug Kun too hard.

“Ah.” Kun got that glazed look in his eyes again. “I knew Donghyuck’s father, actually.”

“Hades?” It took Yukhei a minute to find the name. “You knew the god of the dead?”

Kun nodded. “I knew him by a different name. Johnny. We met when I had just finished school. He was bright and energetic and confident… charming…”

Yukhei got the picture. “What happened? Why did he leave?”

“Summer left, and so did Johnny. I never knew what happened to him, but I guess he went back to his godly duties.” A sad smile seemed to have glued itself to Kun’s face, and Yukhei wanted to reach out and hug his cousin.

“I’m sure he still thinks about you! Like you do.” Yukhei tried to comfort Kun, but Kun only shook his head.

“He has Donghyuck now, I’m sure he has other things to think about. Anyway,” Kun said, noticing Yukhei’s expression. “I’ve been over him for years now, no need to worry.”

Yukhei fixed Kun with a look. “Go on a date, Kun! There are plenty of guys that would love you!”

Kun shook his head. This had become a recurring disagreement with Yukhei over the four years he had lived with his cousin. “I’m really busy with work…”

“Promise me you’ll go on at least one date…before my school holidays?”

School holidays started in June…it was the end of April… “Okay,” Kun said hesitantly. “Promise.”

Yukhei stood up triumphantly, pleased with himself. “You deserve to be happy.” He said with a smile, as Kun grinned quietly to himself.

 

\---

  
“I guess this is your form room!” Yukhei exclaimed as he delivered Donghyuck just a bit late for his first class of the day. “I’ve had Mr. Moon before, he’s the best. Remember, we sit under the tree next to the tennis courts at recess and lunch.” Yukhei said as he walked away. “I’ll see you there, okay?”

Donghyuck nodded, before entering the classroom. If he was being honest with himself, he was more than a bit lost in the maze of Yukhei’s private, all-boys high school, and the fact that he wasn’t going to see Yukhei until recess made him slightly terrified. Yukhei had tried his best to explain everything over the weekend, but there were things that Donghyuck would never understand. Mostly things about Australia, but also humanity in general.

Walking into the classroom, Donghyuck immediately took in the bright white tables and whiteboard, as well as the brand new…was that a TV? None of the other boys turned to look at him, all preoccupied with their own conversations or staring at their laptops. Donghyuck slowly approached the man whom he assumed was the teacher, Mr. Moon.

“Hi, I’m the new student?” He cautiously said. “This is my form room, right?”

Mr. Moon looked up from his work, lips moving into a smile. “Donghyuck Lee, correct?”

Donghyuck nodded.

“You’ve just moved here from…?”

“Um, from South Korea. I’m Yukhei Wong’s distant cousin, so I’m staying with him.” They had decided on telling people that they were distantly related, so as not to raise questions as to why Yukhei had never mentioned Donghyuck before or any Korean relatives.

“Yukhei! He’s a bright student…very loud.”

Donghyuck nodded again, agreeing. Donghyuck’s ears were probably already damaged from a weekend with Yukhei, but he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of the other boy.

“Well, that’s sorted!” Mr. Moon said, finishing marking Donghyuck in on the role. “You can sit anywhere, we have half an hour left. Here’s your diary and timetable – your teachers and rooms should be on it too.”

Donghyuck slid his gaze across the room, checking out his options. He settled on a boy sitting by himself, ferociously scribbling in a notebook. His bubble-gum pink hair brightened up the whole room, and Donghyuck seriously doubted it was following school rules. Sitting down next to him, Donghyuck placed his books down before grabbing his timetable. Form, Geography, English, Recess, Maths… Donghyuck sighed. He’d just have to hope no one asked him any questions. What humans did and didn’t know was something Donghyuck was not willing to test the limits of.

“You’re not from around here.”

Donghyuck jumped in his seat. The pink-haired boy had turned to look at Donghyuck when he’d sighed and was now scrutinising his face with avid interest.

“Yeah, I uh, just moved here from Korea.” Donghyuck tried to sound believable, fingers crossed under the table that the boy wouldn’t ask him anything else.

“No, not from here. This world.” He tilted his head, sticking out his hand. “Jaemin Na.”

“Lee Donghyuck.” Jaemin’s hand was firm, and Donghyuck made a mental note to ask Yukhei about Jaemin later.

“So, are you a demigod? A satyr?” Jaemin fixed him with an inquiring look.

Donghyuck stared back, sweat starting to drip down his forehead. “Um…” He started, anxiously. Would it be safe to tell a stranger who he was? Was Jaemin even related to Greek mythology at all?

“I’m a demigod, son of Hecate, just to break the ice.” Jaemin smiled, and Donghyuck instantly relaxed.

“Um, I don’t know if I’m meant to tell you this, but I’m a…god.”

Jaemin’s face lifted into surprise.

“Son of Hades and Persephone.” Donghyuck nodded, glancing around the room. “I’m kind of…trapped here.”

Now that the news had set in, Jaemin’s smile had returned. “Can I help you? Please?” His eyes glowed in excitement.

“Um, sure. Let me just talk to Yukhei about it.”  
Donghyuck replied, surprised by Jaemin’s eagerness.

“Yukhei? Yukhei Wong?”

“Yeah.” Donghyuck nodded. “I’m staying with him.”

“So Yukhei knows about this…” Jaemin gestured towards Donghyuck. “Godly thing.”

Donghyuck hummed in agreement. “I’ll fill you in on the whole thing, if you want?”

Jaemin nodded, leaning forward.

Donghyuck broke down the whole situation over the next fifteen minutes of form time, Jaemin eagerly lapping up every piece of information, nodding from time to time. When Donghyuck finished Jaemin quickly responded.

“I should be able to help you. I’ll need to do some more research, but I think I may know how you can get back.”

“Really? Do you wanna come over this afternoon? We can research together.” Donghyuck offered, sure that Kun would be fine with it.

“That would be great.” Jaemin gave him a comforting smile.

The piercing sound of the bell shocked Donghyuck, jumping. Jaemin chuckled, looking over at Donghyuck’s timetable.

“What’s your first class?”

“Geography.” Donghyuck groaned.

“Oh, we both have Mr. Lee!” Jaemin grinned once again, teeth blinding. “He’s kind of a bad teacher though…”

“At least I have you to keep me company!” Donghyuck replied, finished packing up all of his stuff. “Lead the way!”

 

\---

  
Yukhei opened his lunchbox, sitting down on the crowded bench. He had told his group about his new guest over the group chat a couple of nights ago, but none of them had met Donghyuck in person yet.

“Is that him?” Renjun shoved Yukhei’s shoulder, pointing into the distance.

Yukhei looked up. “Yeah.” But why was he with-

“Jaemin?!” Jeno said in surprise. “You shouldn’t have left him alone, Yukhei.”

Yukhei sighed. “I’m sure Jaemin’s fine.”

Jeno only gave him a side glance. “Whatever you say.”

“Donghyuck!” Yukhei exclaimed, standing up. “Let me introduce you to everyone!”

“Okay!” Donghyuck smiled. “Um, I brought Jaemin along, is that okay?”

Yukhei nodded, though he silently made a note to tell Donghyuck about Jaemin later. “This is Renjun,” He started, gesturing towards the small black-haired boy.

Renjun waved, smiling. “Nice to meet you, Donghyuck.”  
Donghyuck smiled back,

“This is Jeno, Renjun’s annoying boyfriend.” Yukhei continued.

“Hey!” Jeno protested. “Hi, Donghyuck. I apologize for the fact that you have to live with Yukhei. He’s the annoying one around here.”

Donghyuck let out a giggle. “Nice to meet you.”

“I don’t know where Chenle and Jisung are, but this is Mark, our resident SRC member.” Yukhei wiggled his eyebrows. “He’s going places.”

“Shut up Yukhei,” Mark said jokingly, smiling at Donghyuck.

“And, of course you know me, the most handsome boy in the school!” Yukhei said. “Sit down!”

Donghyuck sat next to Yukhei, Jaemin reluctantly following him.

“So Donghyuck, you’re from Korea, right?” Renjun asked.

“Uh… yeah.” Donghyuck began.

“He’s kind of shy about his family.” Yukhei explained, they had agreed to try and keep questions to a minimum rather than placing their bets on Donghyuck’s acting skills.

Jeno nodded. “Do you like Australia so far?”

“It’s…it’s a bit weird?” Donghyuck said cautiously. “Some things here are really different from what I know about… other countries.”

Jaemin laughed at that, the first noise he had made throughout the conversation. Yukhei noticed Donghyuck visibly relax. Jaemin had always been a bit of an outcast at school, for reasons Yukhei couldn’t quite explain. He mostly stuck to himself, and Yukhei hadn’t seen Jaemin outside of school for years.

As lunch finished, Donghyuck waited until everyone had left, before approaching Yukhei.

“Is it okay that I’ve invited Jaemin over this afternoon? He’s going to help me research. About getting home and stuff.” Donghyuck looked up at Yukhei with worried eyes.

“Oh.” If he was being honest with himself, this had caught Yukhei a little off guard. Were Donghyuck and Jaemin really that close?

“He’s a demigod, if you were wondering.” Donghyuck added. “Son of Hecate. That means he can do magic and stuff.”

“Sure!” Yukhei said brightly. If it meant he could help Donghyuck, Jaemin was welcome. A son of Hecate, huh? Yukhei thought to himself. Maybe that explained Jaemin’s lack of social interaction. “You’re sure he’s legit, though?”

Donghyuck nodded. “Certain.”

 

\----

  
“Hey, Jaemin.” Yukhei said, opening the door. “Come in.”

Jaemin was wearing an orange oversized hoodie, his hands awkwardly stuffed in the pockets as he followed Yukhei through the house to him and Donghyuck’s room.

Donghyuck was sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring blankly at a bundle of notes in his hand.

“He’s trying to get a gist of what we know.” Yukhei explained, rolling his eyes at the sight of Donghyuck.

“Would you like anything to drink?” He asked, turning to Jaemin.

“Nah, I’m fine.” Jaemin replied. “Hey, Donghyuck!” He said when the other boy noticed him.

Donghyuck’s eyes lit up at the sight of Jaemin, patting the ground next to where he sat. “Have you found anything new?”

Jaemin hummed. “I found some books that may be useful, so I’ll start there.” Taking a pile of ridiculously thick books out of his backpack, handing two to Donghyuck. “You can start there. I’ll take the rest!”

Yukhei only stared in disbelief as Jaemin began to chant under his breath, green light swirling around his fingers. The books laid out in front of him opened, pages flipping at a rapid rate as certain pages stopped for a bare millisecond to be marked, then the flipping continued. This must have been what Donghyuck had meant by magic, Yukhei thought.

“Is that like, a control-f on a book?” Yukhei wondered aloud.

Jaemin and Donghyuck ignored him. Sighing, Yukhei made his way over to his desk, not wanting to disturb whatever Jaemin and Donghyuck were doing. It was at moments like these that Yukhei wished he had some sort of ‘superpower’, or even some kind of basic knowledge on Greek mythology, at least enough to help them out.

“Anything I can do to help?” Yukhei asked.

“You should start your geography assignment.”

Donghyuck said in a knowing voice. “You’ve been procrastinating for the last two hours.”

Yukhei put on his best puppy dog eyes. “Please…”

Donghyuck only glared back. “Geography.”

Huffing, Yukhei turned back to his desk. Let’s see, a website or an essay? Well, that was an easy decision.

 

\---

  
About an hour and a half into their research session, Jaemin stood up.

“Got it!”

Donghyuck instantly looked up, and Yukhei opened his eyes from where he was napping on the desk.

“So? What do we need to do?” Donghyuck asked excitedly.

“I have a spell in here, it says to be performed when the barriers to the underworld are weakest…we need an Obol too…” Jaemin said. “I’ll figure out when it will be easiest to access the underworld, and I know some people that should be able to find an Obol for us.”

Donghyuck’s face lit up. “Why didn’t I remember that?”

“Remember what?” Jaemin asked.

“This year is one of the years of the Secular Games! Which means it’s our only opportunity in a hundred years to access the underworld at such a good time.”

“Do you know what dates?” Jaemin furiously scribbled down notes as Donghyuck talked.

“It’s usually around the end of May? I’ll have to research more, but-” Donghyuck threw himself down on Yukhei’s bed, grinning.

Yukhei was fully upright now, eyes bright at the news. “So, does that mean Donghyuck’s going home in a month?”

“If we do it right,” Jaemin responded. “Which we should.”

“That’s great!” Yukhei turned to Donghyuck, who was pouting. “What?”

“You just want to get rid of me!”

Yukhei spluttered. “Would you rather I be annoyed that you’re going home?”

Donghyuck ignored him, turning back to Jaemin.  
“Where are you going to find an Obol?”

Jaemin grinned. “I know these two guys-”

Yukhei scoffed at that.

“-called Ten and Yuta. They can get anything. Ten’s a son of Hermes, so it’s right up his alley.”

“What’s this ‘Obol’ thing?” Yukhei interjected.

Jaemin sighed. “It’s basically a payment into the land of the dead. The price to use Charon’s ferry. We’ll need one if Donghyuck is to cross over.”

“Sounds good.” Yukhei nodded, not sure what else to say. “Well, if that’s that… I’ll be going back to my assignment.”

“Please do.” Donghyuck added snarkily. “You’ve been sleeping for the past hour, how much have you done?”

Yukhei stared at the computer screen. “Um… I’ve gotten my website headers up?”

Donghyuck clambered off the bed, walking round to Yukhei’s side. “Have you started researching yet? What topic are you doing?”

“Something about megacities…?”

“Where?”

“Um… I’m doing Bangkok.”

“Let’s get started then.”

“Uh… I’m just gonna go then.” Jaemin slowly exited the room, sighing as he made a safe escape into the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> javauwb I finally wrote something! this took ages, I've had this idea for a while but I just never got around to writing it oops. special thanks to lara and michelle for telling me it this makes sense, and mia for encouraging me to write!! hopefully I update ooftn soon but schools starting again in two weeks and I'm also currently at the airport and won't be home till the 28th... also sorry about the random slang thrown in throughout, if you don't know what anything means feel free to ask! some of it isn't australian but more how I speak, so a bit of weird stuff too.
> 
> also, I'm just generally confused because I'm uploading this on my phone so some tags are missing, mainly because there's no enter key?
> 
> //
> 
> update 30/01/19
> 
> i'm finally back on my laptop! 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kennelsfordogs)


	2. two

Yukhei threw himself down on the bed, a groan escaping his mouth as he lost yet another game of Mario Kart. 

 

“Ha!” Renjun shrieked. “Third time lucky, you said?”

 

“Ugh.” Yukhei moaned in despair. “Don’t remind me.” 

 

“Serves you right.” Donghyuck added snarkily. “After your claims of greatness this morning? Of course it wasn’t true.” 

 

“Not you too!” 

 

“I am the one and only friend that  _ always  _ has your back.” Jeno declared proudly. “Despite only sitting with you due to duties as Renjun’s boyfriend, I have taken on the whole load of supporting you and your family, Wong Yukhei!” 

 

“Don’t be so dramatic, Jeno.” Jaemin rolled his eyes, “I also fit into the obligatory friend category, however I would say that I have been helping Yukhei in ways you wouldn’t imagine.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean, Na?” Yukhei sent a questionable look Jaemin’s way, the latter merely raising his eyebrows in response. Yukhei glared back. 

 

Renjun followed their exchange with a suspicious glance, eyes meeting with Jeno’s over the top of Yukhei’s bed. The grin that ensued was one that would have caused Yukhei’s stomach to flip, had he been watching. 

 

“I’m gonna head to the bathroom.” Donghyuck announced, before heading out of the room.

 

“Me too!” Jaemin followed him out of the room like a puppy, finally leaving Yukhei to engage Donghyuck in a rapid fire conversation. 

 

“So.” Renjun said as soon as they had left the room. “Do you have something to tell us?” 

 

Yukhei sent him a questionable look, before glancing at Jeno, who merely threw up his hands in defence. 

 

“You like Jaemin, don’t you?” Renjun spat out. 

 

“What?!” Yukhei laughed. “That’s one of the funniest things I’ve ever heard.”

 

When Renjun and Jeno’s expressions remained the same, accusatory, stock-still ones as they had been 30 seconds before, Yukhei paused. 

 

“Wait, you’re actually serious?”

 

Renjun sent another look.

 

Yukhei laughed again. “Seriously, no.” 

 

“Well, then there’s something you’re not telling us. Something that Jaemin knows.” Jeno finally said.

 

“That...I cannot deny that that is true.” Yukhei admitted. “Look, can we just wait for them to come back? I don’t want to reveal anything without their permission.” 

 

“So there is something!” Renjun cracked a grin. “I knew something was up with how close you got to Jaemin so quickly.” 

 

“I hear my name!” Jaemin re-entered the room, Donghyuck in tow. Spotting Yukhei’s serious expression, his face immediately hardened. “What is it?”

 

“I think we need to tell them. Everything.” 

 

Donghyuck’s eyes widened, turning to Yukhei. “Are you sure that’s okay? Kun said-” 

 

“It’s fine.” Yukhei interjected, “They would have figured it out eventually.” 

 

Jaemin nodded, before turning to face Renjun and Jeno, who looked considerably more serious than they had five minutes ago. 

 

“You guys know about Greek mythology, right?” Yukhei asked.

 

“Sort of?” Renjun replied. “I should probably read up on it more. Why?” 

 

“Donghyuck’s kind of...a Greek god?” Yukhei mustered up the courage to say, cringing slightly at his words.. 

 

“Not kind of. He is.” Jaemin said, finally returning to the conversation. “He was transported to Earth after that large storm a couple of weeks ago. I’ve been helping him try and get home, it’s why I randomly starting hanging out with you guys. I’m...I’m a demigod.”

 

Jeno’s mouth was now hanging open, while Renjun simply nodded thoughtfully. “This makes a lot of sense.” 

 

Jeno then turned towards Renjun. “How are you not freaking out about this?!” 

 

Renjun shrugged. “Think about it. Yukhei suddenly has a cousin staying with him, one that he had never mentioned before. Wouldn’t he have told us if he had someone staying with him soon? And then Donghyuck arrives at school, and suddenly Jaemin is sitting with us as well? Yukhei starts spending after school in the library with Jaemin and Donghyuck? Something’s not adding up.” 

 

“Woah. I didn’t think we were being that obvious.” Yukhei muttured. 

 

Renjun bombarded Donghyuck with questions for several minutes, mainly about his godliness, before returning his attention to Yukhei. “So, is there any way we can help Donghyuck get back home? The more the merrier, right?” 

 

“Get home?” Yukhei said. “Oh...yeah. I think we’re pretty set. We just have to wait until when, the end of May? That’s when the gates will be open again, so we can send Donghyuck back home.” By the end of his explanation, Yukhei had a wistful look in his eyes. “You guys can still help us prep though!” 

 

“Sure!” Jeno responded. 

 

“Um…” Jaemin interjected. “I actually have to get going now, if that’s okay?” 

 

“Hmmm? Oh,  yeah.” Yukhei said.

 

“I’ll see him out.” Donghyuck said hurriedly, before ushering Jaemin out of the room. 

 

As soon as they had left, Renjun turned back to Yukhei. “Oh, Yukhei. You like Donghyuck, don’t you?” 

 

Yukhei merely nodded, his face dropping. “I just...don’t want to think about it. About any of it.” 

 

Jeno engulfed Yukhei in a hug, the taller boy dropping his head into Jeno’s shoulder and gripping his friend tightly. 

 

“I’m sorry, Yukhei.”

 

\----

“This is it.” Ten muttered. 

 

The lumpy, silver piece metal dropped from the cloth, hit the table, and would have gone tumbling onto the floor were it not for Donghyuck’s reflexes. The boy tenderly picked up the coin, flipping it around in his hands, taking in the words engraved within it’s worn, silver surface. The obol was a stark reminder of Donghyuck’s home, and the coin felt warm in his hand as Donghyuck closed his hand around it. 

“Thank you,” he breathed out.

 

Yukhei shared a smile with Donghyuck, before glancing over at Jaemin, who was talking in hushed tones to Yuta, vehemently shaking his head. Jaemin noticed Yukhei staring, smiling at Yuta before approaching them. 

 

“What was that about?” Yukhei asked, glancing back at Yuta, who had recently started juggling a pair of oranges from Yukhei’s fruit bowl. 

 

“He wanted to know about Donghyuck.” Jaemin sighed, twisting his hands together. “I told him not to worry, and I guess he took it to heart.” He glanced back at Yuta, now pelting Ten with oranges, the other man squealing and running away. 

 

“Hey!” Yukhei exclaimed, eyebrows ruffling together. “I would have liked to eat those oranges?” 

 

Yuta merely laughed, hopping off the table. “Sorry, kid. Ten here’s scared of fruits, so…” 

 

At that, Ten whipped around, glaring. “They didn’t need to know that!” 

 

Yukhei let himself relax, waving his hand. “Ten, you’re a son of Hermes, right?” 

 

Ten nodded, gingerly picking up the wounded orange. “I’ll try to be sorry to the fruit, but…” He glanced down. “It’ll be hard.” 

 

Yukhei grabbed the orange from Ten’s hand, resignedly dropping it in the bin. “Do you guys want to stay longer, or?” 

 

Yuta shook his head. “As much as we’d love to hang out with three seventeen year old boys, we kind of have other things to do.” 

 

Jaemin scoffed. “Well, thanks so much, despite the fact that you don’t want to spend time with me!” 

 

“It’s not my fault that Yuta now has a desperate crush on the guy working at the local Macca’s, child.” Ten fired back. “Seriously, Yuta? McDonald’s? He’s probably 15.” 

 

Yuta pointedly ignored Ten’s comment, sulking as he silently tied up his shoelaces. After a beat, he dejectedly said, “He’s twenty-two, if you must know.” 

 

Ten merely rolled his eyes back at the boys, before waving goodbye as Yukhei shut the door behind them. Jaemin glanced at Donghyuck, signalling to Yukhei, who nodded as Jaemin headed up the stairs. Yukhei’s eyes wandered over to Donghyuck, seated at the dining table with his head down. 

 

Donghyuck was still flipping the obol around in his hands, eyes glued to the tiny object that represented everything he had grown up with, but also everything he wished he didn’t have to return to. Down there, it was cold, and lonely, and his responsibilities were overbearing, and, yes, Donghyuck’s father ignored him sometimes, but, despite all of that, it was home. It was where Donghyuck’s family were, and were his life was, even if he now had something on Earth. Something that was fun, and made him happy. And maybe also made his heart beat faster at times, or his face heat up at just the wrong moments. 

 

“Hey, you okay?” Yukhei nudged Donghyuck, falling into the seat next to him. 

 

Donghyuck nodded, smiling gently. “Just thinking.” 

 

“About home?” 

 

“Yeah.” Donghyuck’s voice cracked. “And how much I’ll miss this.” 

 

 Yukhei moved his chair closer to Donghyuck’s, until they were pressed into each other’s sides, Donghyuck leaning his head onto Yukhei’s shoulder. Yukhei’s hand found Donghyuck’s, squeezing, a promise to never let go. 

 

\---

“Have we got everything?” Yukhei asked, scanning the room once again. 

 

“I think?” Donghyuck responded, briefly scrambling through the backpack on his lap before placing it on the ground. “I can’t believe it’s over.” 

 

Yukhei smiled sadly, then rushed over and engulfed Donghyuck in a hug. “Sorry.” 

 

Donghyuck sniffled. “I’m gonna have a shower.” 

 

Yukhei nodded and waited for Donghyuck to leave the room before letting his eyes well up with tears, grabbing the tissue box from his bedside table and stuffing his face into the pillow. One month. That was how long he had had with Donghyuck. The banter and the adventure, the fact that Yukhei now knew there was a whole other world, the friendships. It felt like years. Especially the heartache. If you had told the past Yukhei that in a week, in a fortnight, he would be  _ very  _ emotionally attached to a god, a very young-looking, pretty god no less, Yukhei would have said you were delusional, out of your mind. But here he was, crying his eyes out about said god. There were less than 24 hours left until he never saw Donghyuck again. Ever. And the fear and the worry and the resignation that had been building up inside Yukhei was threatening to spill over. 

 

Yukhei abruptly sat up, wiping his tears with a tissue as he sniffled. You can cry later, he said to himself, suddenly realising that Donghyuck could walk in at any moment and witness Yukhei crying his heart out. 

 

At that moment, Yukhei heard a floorboard outside creak, freezing for a second before stuffing the box of tissues down the side of his bed, crumpling the ones in his hand into a ball. 

 

“Can I come in?” 

 

Yukhei breathed out a sigh of relief at the realisation that it was Kun. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“You feeling okay?” Kun asked, sitting on the end of Yukhei’s bed. 

 

“I guess.” Yukhei said, “I just feel like it’s all gone by so quickly.” 

 

Kun patted the space next to him. “Come here. I’ll tell you a story.”

 

Yukhei rolled his eyes but nonetheless moved next to Kun, wiping his eyes slightly. 

 

“You know how I told you I knew Donghyuck’s father? I feel like our story was kind of similar to yours.” 

 

“You said he broke your heart.” Yukhei whispered, “I don’t - Donghyuck wouldn’t do that.” 

 

Kun sighed. “I don’t think he really has a choice. I don’t blame Johnny, and I don’t blame myself. It’s just something that happens.” 

 

“How long? How long did it take for you to get over him?” Yukhei asked, eyes wide. 

 

Kun pauses. “Too long. But - but it does happen, slowly. I promise.” 

 

Without a response from Yukhei, Kun took it as his cue to leave. “I don’t want to keep Donghyuck waiting.” He said with a small smile. 

 

\---

The darkness of the room was engulfing Donghyuck, his heart beating fast under the blankets. Yukhei had fallen into silence a couple of minutes ago, and Donghyuck had shut his eyes in an attempt to sleep, but was failing desperately. There was too much swirling inside his head, thoughts and suggestions and voices telling him which way to go. Tomorrow, tomorrow was going to be a big day, something he had desperately been waiting for, yet somehow he was...dreading it? The excitement had worn away and reality had come through, leaving Donghyuck with a heavy heart. He had missed his parents, despite their downfalls, and imagining life without them was something he never wanted to do. Sure, Yukhei was sweet and kind and funny and sincere but -

 

Donghyuck thought he heard sniffling from behind him, breath catching slightly before returning to normal, careful not to let Yukhei know that he was awake. 

 

“Donghyuck?” Yukhei asked. “Are you awake?” 

 

Donghyuck’s heart was beating faster and faster as he shut his eyes tighter. Yukhei sighed, rolling over in his bed, breathing deeply. 

 

“I just want you to know that I’ll really, really miss you.” Yukhei chokes out. “Like a lot. Even though Kun said I would get over it I -” 

 

Donghyuck swallowed, opening his eyes in the moonlight. Yukhei’s wall stared back at him, even as tears started to well in his eyes. Yukhei didn’t say anything for a moment, just hiccupping in the darkness. 

 

“I really like you, you know. Like like, that is, if you want me to say it that way.” Yukhei laughed, bittersweet. “I know it’s selfish, because we never stood a chance but I dreamt. I really did.” 

 

Donghyuck wanted to reach out and hug Yukhei, wanted to wipe away his tears and kiss him goodnight, and tell him everything’s going to be okay but he can’t. He can’t because he doesn’t know that everything will be okay, because he’s leaving tomorrow and he’ll never see Yukhei Wong again. 

 

Slowly, Yukhei’s breathing slowed, and Donghyuck turned around on the trundle, staring up at Yukhei’s face. The boy was in deep sleep, face shorn of all his worries, and Donghyuck smiled up at him, even as tears rolled down his face, hands rapidly wiping them away. 

 

\---

“Bye, Kun.” Donghyuck smiled. “Thank you so much for everything.” 

 

Kun pulled Donghyuck into a hug. “No problem. I’ll miss you, kid.” 

 

“You too.” Donghyuck murmured into Kun’s shoulder. “I’ll see you again. One day.”

 

Kun pulled back, raising his eyebrows. “Promise?”

 

Donghyuck paused. “Promise.” 

 

Yukhei glanced at his watch, then nudged Donghyuck. “I think we’ve got to go.” He said, dreading the words as even as they came out of his mouth. 

 

Donghyuck nodded, giving Kun a final wave and following Yukhei out the front gate. The day was windy and dry, the clouds above their heads grey and looming, a parallel of the day that Yukhei had found Donghyuck. 

 

“It’s not raining today.” Yukhei murmured wistfully, looking up at the sky, then down at Donghyuck. “Are you nervous?” 

 

Donghyuck shrugged. “I just feel like it’s all coming together. Like this is the culmination of everything. Almost as though my life is split in three. Before Yukhei, Yukhei, and after Yukhei.” Donghyuck looked over at Yukhei, who was smiling. 

 

“Before Donghyuck, Donghyuck and Donghyuck.” 

 

“Guys!” Jaemin waved from the centre of the bridge, jumping up and down. “Finally.” 

 

Yukhei blinked out of Donghyuck’s gaze, waving at Jaemin. “Hey, dude.” 

 

“You guys ready?” Jaemin asked, taking a handful of things out of his backpack. 

 

Donghyuck smiled. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

 

The three of them shared a glance, and then Jaemin took a deep breath and started chanting. The clouds seemed to be snatched from the sky, grey mist creating trails of condensation like strokes of a paintbrush. With every word that Jaemin formed, clouds gathered closer and closer together, until there was a whirling mass of grey in front of the trio. Deep inside the circle was a seemingly never-ending blackness, which Yukhei assumed was Donghyuck’s home. The Underworld. 

 

Jaemin’s chanting subsided, and he handed Donghyuck the obol from his pocket. “It’s now or never.” 

 

Donghyuck turned to Yukhei, face falling. 

 

“Be quick!” Jaemin called. 

 

“I guess this is goodbye?” Yukhei mustered, trying not to burst out crying on the spot.

 

Donghyuck nodded, taking a deep breath before saying, “I heard you last night.” 

 

“You -” Yukhei’s face paled as he realised. “I’m sorry -”

 

“I really like you too.” Donghyuck bursts out. “I’m sorry I didn’t say, because I was scared, and well, I’m leaving now and you’re going to forget about me." 

 

Yukhei stared at Donghyuck, eyes wide with disbelief. "I - can I kiss you?"

 

Donghyuck merely leaned upwards, mouth meeting Yukhei's halfway. Yukhei's lips were warm, and Donghyuck fell into him, trying to convey every word he couldn't say over the past month into the kiss. Yukhei's hands wrapped around Donghyuck's waist as the kiss deepened, Yukhei's mouth falling open slightly. 

 

Jaemin cleared his throat. "Sorry, but Donghyuck you  _ really _ need to go now." 

 

Donghyuck pulled back, eyes filling with tears as he nodded. 

 

"One day," Donghyuck got out, "I'll see you again."

 

He planted one final kiss on Yukhei's cheek, before taking in a deep breath, a determined look on his face, turning and walking straight into the portal. He didn't turn around once. 

 

Yukhei stood stock still, mind replaying the last minute over and over again. The realisation that he had just lost Donghyuck, sensitive and sweet and snarky Donghyuck, was locked out of his brain, an iron casing keeping it out. Jaemin embraced Yukhei in a hug, Yukhei finally letting the tears fall as he let his body weight fall onto Jaemin. Jaemin rubbed circles onto Yukhei's back, the taller boy breathing deeply into his shoulder. 

 

"One day, everything will be alright."

 

\---

**Yukhei:** just landed - see you soon!!! 

 

**Kun:** Sorry we couldn’t pick you up from the airport :(( I’m excited to see you!

 

Yukhei smiled to himself as he slid his phone back into his pocket and brought forward his luggage, giving the taxi driver a quick smile as he made himself comfortable in the back seat. Glancing out the window at the Sydney skyline speeding past, Yukhei’s eyes fell shut, listening to the sound of the radio.

 

“You here on holiday?” The driver asked, glancing back at Yukhei. 

 

“A wedding!” Yukhei responded excitedly. “My cousin’s getting married this weekend, and it’ll also be nice to catch up with friends - I haven’t seen some since uni days…” 

 

The driver hummed in response, and Yukhei thought back to the last time he had been in Sydney, which must have been - graduation? He vividly recalled that day, mainly because of the horrendous storm Sydney had decided to cook up, and also because of his miserable mood. In fact, Yukhei is pretty sure he spent most of that day trying to keep the tears out of his eyes - it had ended with him crying into Yuqi’s shoulder in the bathroom. Yuqi. He should probably catch up with her, but Yukhei wasn’t sure if that was the best idea, especially because they had broken up with Yukhei crying about a boy at their university graduation ceremony and then leaving for Hong Kong the next week. The storm that day was so bad it was almost reminiscent of -  _ that  _ storm, which was why Yukhei had begun crying in the first place, not to mention it was the five-year anniversary since  _ it  _ happened. It felt good to finally let it out - Yukhei hadn’t told any of his uni friends about Donghyuck, which might have played a part in his constant feeling of guilt while dating Yuqi, and also the feeling of just being an overall shitty boyfriend. 

 

Yukhei shifted in the backseat, trying to shift his mind back to the wedding, which he could honestly say he was excited about. Setting Kun up with Ten was what Yukhei would consider one of his greatest achievements, and he found himself grinning as the taxi pulled up to Kun’s driveway. Paying and thanking the driver, Yukhei dragged his suitcase up to the front door before ringing the doorbell, jumping up and down on the spot in eagerness. The door opened and then Ten pulled Yukhei into a hug, before Kun is quickly part of the embrace as well. Yukhei felt his smile widen and he stepped back, grinning at Kun and Ten 

 

“You guys look well.” Yukhei said, taking the suitcase inside. 

 

The house looked almost identical from when he had lived in it in high school, except for some of Ten’s belongings lying scattered around the place, and… what was that? 

 

Yukhei approached the weapon that… was just casually lying in the middle of the coffee table? It was a dark metal, so dark it seemed to belong to another world, the bright sunlight making no effect. 

 

“Whose dagger is that?” Yukhei asked tentatively. “Isn’t it a bit dangerous to keep weapons inside the house?” 

 

Kun’s eyes widened as he grabbed it from the table. “Uhh…” 

 

Ten paused. “There’s something we really should have told you before you got here but… there’s someone else staying here right now as well.” 

 

“Oh. Do I know them? Are they like  _ you _ ?” Yukhei directed at Ten, “Y’know… a demigod?” 

 

“Not exactly,” Kun began. “Why don’t we just show you?” He said while looking at Ten with what Yukhei could only describe as a pained expression. 

 

Kun made his way down the corridor towards the guest bedroom, before knocking quietly on the door. “Hey, he’s here -” 

 

The door came flying open, and then - and then there was a boy - a man - infront of Yukhei with deep brown eyes and a cute nose and sun kissed skin and once again, Yukhei’s world was thrown off its axis by the same beautiful boy. 

 

“Donghyuck.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolol i'm finally back!! i got sooo distracted with everything (yr 11 ripp) and i actually had most of this chapter done like four months ago i was just really lazy with the last 500 words. sadly, i probably won't post anything for like a longgg time because i have my final year of school starting on tuesday (!!) and we love studying wow! but thanks for all the support also this wasn't really proof-read so sorry if there were lots of typos!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kennelsfordogs)


End file.
